


Sam Wilson x Reader HCs

by Marvelous_Tragedy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Other, Reader is not described, Reader's gender is not defined, Reader-Insert, first work posted here, headcanons, idk what to do, just a few ideas i had bouncing in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Tragedy/pseuds/Marvelous_Tragedy
Summary: this is what me cuddling sam wilson at all hours would look like.





	Sam Wilson x Reader HCs

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for clicking this stupid link, i love you all and sam wilson deserves more love.

Sam’s up earlier  
you’d be sprawled across the bed, one leg stretched out to one side  
the other leg would be intertwined with Sam’s  
one of your arms would be folded on your torso, Sam’s arm on top  
he’d pull you into his chest bc he's a strong man  
pressing butterfly kissed on your forehead and hair cuz kisses!!1!1!  
he might get up and go for a run, but you wouldn't be able to tell cuz you slept until noon  
the first thing you hear in the mornings is him singing in the shower  
and his voice is soft, bc he worries abt waking you up before getting some good sleep, you're always tired after late night recon missions  
but its to rich and deep  
you float to it like a cartoon character floats after smelling apple pie  
you barely get your clothes off before joining him  
you just smush your face into his shoulder while he holds you under the lukewarm spray of the shower  
he makes coffee while you brush your teeth, drinking it dark and bitter while filling your glass of milk with the slightest splash  
he thinks its ridiculous  
but he does it anyway  
you grab fruit from the frigde bc eating in the morning makes you nauseous but youre out of sugar (youve been out for about 3 months but youre too lazy to do anything about it) and coffee tastes weird without something to sweeten the deal  
Sam offers some sugar (wink wink) and you happily oblige but coffee really does taste weird without sugar  
you head to the couch to take another nap while Sam finishes his oatmeal and heads out to the VA after one last kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i have more stupid ideas in my head bc im bored comment if i should post or not.


End file.
